It is commonly desirable to restrict access to information stored in a data storage system. For example, a data storage system may have private business or personal information stored therein.
One method of restricting access to data storage systems includes requiring the use of an authentication key such as a password. Password systems require that the person or device trying to access the data storage system authenticate themselves by supplying the correct password. Once the person or device is authenticated, the storage system will respond to read and/or write commands from the authenticated user. In some instances, these types of systems may help to restrict access. However, “password only” systems are vulnerable to being accessed by system attackers or others who should not have access to the data storage system. For example, a person may be able to intercept and record the transmission of a password to a data storage system. The person could then recover the password from the recorded transmission and supply it to the data storage system to gain access to its contents.
Other methods of restricting access to data storage systems have developed. Some of these methods include utilizing public key cryptography and Diffe-Hellman type key exchanges. These methods may improve security over systems such as “password only” systems. However, some of these methods may still be vulnerable to access by system attackers and others.